Sigrid
Sigrid is the listener of the fourth season of Within the Wires. She is the recipient of instructional tapes for leading the Cradle sent to her by her mother, Freya, while she is away from the group. Biography When she was a baby, Sigrid loved toffee. Her first experience with it was confusing because of its texture and flavour, but Freya states that up to that point, she had never seen her daughter so happy. She had demanded more, but been refused.Season 4, Cassette #6: Summer 1996 When Sigrid was two or three years old, her mother left for a trip and she thought she had vanished forever, becoming inconsolable. When Freya had returned, the family had recounted this to her, laughing.Season 4, Cassette #1: Spring 1993 Sigrid's grandmother, Brigette, died when she was four years old. There was much about the world and the way they lived that Freya did not explain to Sigrid when she was a child, only describing the history of the Cradle to her when she was nineteen years old. She had told her that her grandfather, Louis, had died of cancer, when in fact he had been shot by the IID during a raid of their camp.Season 4, Cassette #2: Autumn 1993 In 1993, Sigrid was left in charge of the Hedmark Cradle by her mother, who had just escaped from prison and needed time to make her way back. She advised Sigrid to be wary of socialising too closely with the other members, and to delegate well, providing some information about key strengths and weaknesses in the group. Sigrid stayed on as leader while Freya decided to travel the world at network all the Cradles she could find. Under her leadership, Freya believed that the Cradle had become more closed-minded; they drove out Jure, a businessman from the Society, from their camp. Freya did not believe Sigrid was fully responsible for this, but encouraged her to work harder to keep the Cradle in a mindset for change.Season 4, Cassette #5: Winter 1995 Sigrid explained in letters to her mother that she had tried to be accomodating, but the rest of the Cradle was not so understanding. Freya sent Jure back to the Cradle in the 1996, with instructions to Sigrid to ensure him a much warmer welcome this time. She told Sigrid to use a firm hand - utilising The Hand, her manifesto for the Cradle. She could not be nice to everyone or please both sides, no matter how much she empathised. Sigrid seemed to express in her letters that she was unhappy - Freya believed she was unhappy with how the Hedmark Cradle was behaving under her leadership, and that her mother was not there to guide them though the teachings of the Hand. Freya doubled down on the importance of The Hand's guidelines, and advised Sigrid to follow her lesson plan closely. When recordings of her sermons and a copy of her book were turned in to the Western European police, Freya briefly questioned Sigrid's loyalty before brushing those concerns aside.Season 4, Cassette #8: Winter 1997-98 Sigrid reported that the people of the Hedmark Cradle were becoming increasingly concerned about their possessions going missing, tampering with equiptment, and shapes moving in the dark. Stories of monsters had pervaded the group, and Sigrid believed they were in danger. Her attempt to seek guidance from Freya saw her ridiculed as an imaginative child who should know better.Season 4, Cassette #9: Autumn 1998 Just before the turn of the millenium, Freya sent Sigrid a cassette warning the Cradle that there was an IID raid planned on Hedmark. She said that there were weapons on the way from KR Development, and they should stand their ground instead of hide. Freya claimed to have intel that the government was prohibited from using lethal force, but she also expressed the value of martyrdom, and asked the family to go down in history and help to revolutionise the way the Society saw the Cradle. She would be safe in Oslo during the raid - she said she wished Sigrid could have seen it, but it was "too late now."Season 4, Cassette #10: Autumn 1999 Additional info * The name "Sigrid" comes from the Old Norse "Sigríðr" and means "victory" "wisdom" and "beautiful" * Sigrid is the fourth character to be described as having a "cloud of dark hair." The others are Oleta, Nell, and Vivienne Witten, who are all biologically related. * Freya says that Sigrid sighs a lot, often in the middle of when other people are talking References Category:Main Characters Category:Cradlers